1. Field
This invention generally relates to the field of cathode ray tubes (CRTs).
2. Background
Traditional display systems target a cathode ray tube (CRT) as their final imaging device. A CRT is typically updated in a raster fashion and require frequent refresh of the image being displayed in order to avoid perceived flickering by the user. Updating and refreshing the CRT in such manner is highly inefficient.
A new class of non-raster based imaging devices, including but not limited to liquid crystal displays (LCD), currently exists. These non-raster based imaging devices are typically “active matrix” devices, where pixels on the devices can be individual accessed and modified through the use of one or more switches at each pixel. The individual accessibility of pixels on these non-raster based imaging devices allows the pixels to be randomly turned on or off in a non-raster fashion. However, this updating and refreshing technique is inefficient as well.